


Unfulfilled

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: After all this time, she still managed to do something she never thought of doing again.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The harshness of his words was something she was already used to, even if it was the first time she saw him snap at her. It would hurt--it  _ should  _ hurt, yet she didn't feel the all too familiar pang in her heart, there were no knives digging deeper inside her chest.

Knives--their tips razor sharp, a single slash that could cut any thing in half.

Every scream, every yell, it should make her sink deeper in the bottomless pit of her intrusive thoughts--roughly pulled towards him, eyes bloodshot from anger--his nails were digging in her flesh now, it would leave a mark, if not a wound.

Elke merely stared at him. Mouth agape, eyes never flinching--gazing straight at his eyes. Was she feeling devastated? Yes, yes of course. Was she feeling empty? She shouldn't be--the person she cared the most lost patience  _ at  _ her, and yet…

She didn't pretend to be deaf. Every words yelled and spat at, she listened.

He cared, he truly cared.

For the first time in her life--after all the years of hiding, of running, of killing every fiber of her being that defines who she was--she finally knew… No, she learned.

Elke mustered a smile--a true smile.

It wasn't an empty smile she'd given to her old allies, it wasn't a sneer she'd given to her enemies--it was a smile, happiness shown through the movement of her lips.

"Someone like me… still has worth, after all…" A small, exhausted laugh was she could do.

He was worried, frustrated,  _ angry… _ Because he cared, he  _ cared.  _

Even after all this time… Even after pushing him away, he…

He was so shocked, it was… amusing, for a little bit.

Elke closed her eyes, and her lips remained her smile.

A smile she thought she could never do again.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she noticed was the ceiling decorated with cobwebs and dust. Then it dawned on her: she was lying on the bed--the pillows behind her head and the warm comfort of the blanket told her it was her room. Or to be precise, the room she was currently occupying for the time being.

Elke didn't give in to the urgency to remember everything all at once. Ignoring the rising panic she was feeling, she focused on taking deep breaths. In, out, keeping her head level-headed.

She remembered what happened now.

When she smiled her first after a long time--the exhaustion growing more rapid than the potential bacteria that may cause infection in her wounds--she closed her eyes and everything went dark. She didn't know what he did next, and at this rate, she rather not know. The idea of giving him more burden by being a  _ literal _ burden on his shoulders made his heart sink deeper than where it was before.

...Heh, worrying about him wouldn't even matter. She knew it in her heart that whatever he did, he did it with his own conscience, and not by guilt.

Just like that, her thoughts were reeled into a halt by the sound of the door swinging open, and it was him who came in. 

His face was filled with worry, a stark contrast of yesterday's behavior.

It was understandable.

He checked her health, physically and emotionally. She only stared at him, but she was responsive. Curt responses, enough to paint a whole picture.

It wasn't her intention to be stiff, but her body carried the guilt of yesterday and more. Seeing his eyes, it was a relief that he knew.

A gentle caress on her cheek, then he took his leave, murmuring he will get her some food to eat.

Her eyes never left its gaze on the door.

She bowed down and stared at her hand, resting atop the mattress.

Unflinching, relaxed, in its natural state…

She lifted her hand, examining it carefully. Faint bruise of previous battles, yet her hand was still capable of delivering strength, against all odds.

Elke glanced back at the door again.

Maybe this time… she didn't have to pretend anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Elke didn't bother counting the days passing anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't care about days anymore.

She knew she would never recover--would never return to her old innocent self, who was full of life and curiosity, and her only wish was to see the world beyond the castle walls. Did she ever want to go back? Honestly, yes--back when she thought pushing everyone away was the right decision, that she deserved  _ nothing _ , after all the hell she had to endure and live forever.

Now? She rather not.

Slowly, she coped. Slowly, she rose above--towards the surface, to breathe in life inside her, the life she desperately needed after abandoning herself for so long.

Elke would never be who she was before her lowest point, and that was okay.

She healed through what was left in her and nurtured it, growing through the tiniest of pieces and bringing them all together.

Now, she was a functioning human being. A woman that can smile without guilt holding her back, that can speak without fear of being rejected--beating herself up was slowly coming to a close, and she was happy.

Happy she didn't have to burden herself, and him.

It had been weeks since she dipped at her low point. He was gentle around her, and it soon bloomed into confessions of secrets, of stories no soul ever knew until now. Things she would take to her grave were now known to him, and it just made their bond stronger.

He'd checked on her again, sitting beside her in bed, hand on her face.

There was something on that night that stirred a need she'd suppressed due to how she was. Her eyes locked onto his, and he raised a brow. She didn't even have a look that can seduce him--just a curious face, but with narrowed eyes that were filled with a certain need.

He pushed her back gently at first, but that didn't deter her from inching closer to his face. Once she'd captured his lips, she felt his hands on her back, gentle caress that calmed the storm that was her drumming heartbeat.

From then on, she lost herself to his will--always an obedient sub for him. He was gentle at first, gauging her reaction, and when she reassured him with her breathless mewls, he let loose.


End file.
